garofandomcom-20200223-history
GARO: The One Who Shines in the Darkness
' GARO: Yami o Terasu Mono' (GARO: The One Who Shines in the Darkness) is the third season of the Garo live-action series (as well as first season of Ryūga-verse continuity) and starts a fresh story line from the established lore. The story continues in the new series, Gold Storm Flight. Story The last Golden Knight Garo had fallen and the armor is now secretly hidden within an unknown island, protected by Makai Priest Hakana and Burai. The Garo armor has since lost its golden shine, a sign that its power has weakened. Fearing the potential arrival of stronger enemies, the two priests vowed to revive the power of Garo for the sake of the world. The plan for bringing back Garo requires two essential things: the restored golden shine of Garo and a strong Makai Knight to own the power. Hakana had a son, Ryuga, and volunteered her boy for Burai to raise and train into a Makai Knight; Hakana will search for a means to restore Garo’s lost shine. However, the mission goes terribly wrong. The priests believed that the armor is weakening and requires a special material to re-energize the armor: the Seedlings of Zedom. An ancient and powerful Horror, the Makai Order sealed away Zedom long ago and utilized his seedlings to incubate within their own priests to help produce a fruit that is essential in forging soul metal for the Makai Knights’ weapons and armor. Priests Hakana, Burai, Rian’s father, and Makai Knight Sonshi all attended to the Seal of Zedom to open the seal to take some seedlings in order to produce the Fruit of Zedom. While the process was successful, they didn’t account for a potential enemy attack. Tousei Kaneshiro, the illegitimate son of Kensui Kaneshiro, was embittered by his father’s denial of his existence. Mistreated and emotionally abused, the boy discovered the belongings of his drunken whore of a mother, a fallen Makai Priestess. Curious about the Makai world, he began studying them and abused the knowledge for his own benefit. To test his theories, he summoned a Horror and used it to kill his own mother and turned his sights upon the Kaneshiro family. After learning about Zedom, he took advantage of this knowledge in hopes to bring himself into power. Just as the Makai Priests completed their work, Tousei attacked the priests by throwing a grenade. While taking advantage of the situation, he pretended to be an injured civilian and stole one of the made fruits to convert Sonshi into his first loyal subject. Afterwards, Hakana was kidnapped by Tousei and she was forced to become the Mother of Madou Horrors as she continued to produce fruit for Tousei. However, she had complete faith that Ryuga will successfully become the new Garo and imprinted parts of her own power and memories into her Madou Horrors, strengthening them, but also able to empower Garo when Ryuga slays them. Burai himself survived the assault back at the Seal of Zedom. However, by the time he returned to the seal, everyone was either dead or missing. He found a dying priest and promised to look after his daughter, Rian, after his death; he subsequently died moments later. Burai presumed the worst and broke the news to Ryuga that she died. While infuriated, Ryuga continued on his path as a Makai Knight. Eventually, Ryuga earned the right to become Garo. However, rather than following Burai’s commands, Ryuga decides to part ways and hunt down Horrors himself. Before leaving though, Burai gave him Zaruba (Kouga’s mado ring) before he left. Some time has passed, Ryuga has since become a nomadic knight; he travels to different towns and cities to slay Horrors as he finds them and moves on. Meanwhile, Burai has since taken on a new student, Rian. He lived up to his word and adopted his fallen friend’s daughter as his new disciple. Due to a growing threat at the newly developed Volcity, Burai and Rian headed there to investigate the Horror infestation. Unusual that a Makai Priest would take the lead, instead of a Watch Dog, Burai used an order’s document to summon three young Makai Knights (Ryuga, Takeru, and Aguri) to Volcity to help him investigate. Ryuga answered the call, not realizing it was Burai that summoned him; he was the least cooperative with the group on their group missions. Upon Ryuga’s encounter with their first Madou Horror, they realized that these Horrors are unique; they can’t be detected through conventional means and can only be slayed by Garo. Through Ryuga’s journey, he befriended Tousei and SG1 Commander Enhou. At the time, Enhou was a clueless enforcer, believing Ryuga was a killer; with Tousei, he presented himself as a lowly steak house owner also clueless in the Horror threat. Little did Ryuga know, Tousei manipulated events from behind; he used his own father as a fake lead to throw his investigators off the scent. He also used one of Zedom’s fruits to sire Enhou into a Madou Horror; he hopes to use her to get closer to Ryuga as he wanted to convert the strongest Makai Knight into one of his Madou Horrors. However, things never worked out as Tousei wanted. Eventually, Burai figured a means to detect Madou Horrors and began a counter-offensive. The priests and knights chased down Kensui Kaneshiro, believing he was the culprit behind the Madou Horrors, only to find out he wasn’t a Horror nor was he the culprit; they learned about Tousei’s true nature now. However, Tousei is a step ahead of the heroes. Tousei used his control over his Madou Horrors to have the public manipulated into thinking the heroes are dangerous criminals. The team eventually confronts Tousei and was surprised to realized he’s human. As a civilian, the Makai Order made it law for them to never kill a normal person; he was untouchable. Basking in his genius, he dared to show the heroes how he attained his power and revealing the original site of where the Makai Order was born: an ancient Makai Village, secretly hidden away from the people of Volcity. Through a great battle, Rian was captured and Ryuga was blinded. However, Burai rescued a little girl, not realizing until later that the girl is really Hakana. After Ryuga managed to escape capture and returned to base, Ryuga was surprised to discover his mother is still alive. Happy to be reunited, Hakana explained the true events of the past, finally connecting the empty holes Ryuga’s unanswered questions as well as the Madou Horror threat from Tousei. With the magical healing powers Hakana has, she traded her sight for Ryuga to see once again. Meanwhile, Tousei intends to have Rian become his new Mother of Madou Horrors, but she was ultimately saved by Ryuga and the team. Unfortunately, their battle had awakened Zedom. To all forces, they were surprised that Zedom had awaken and he’s bound to escape soon as the seal that held him is weakening. With little power to stop Zedom’s return, Tousei backed off to allow the heroes battle Zedom in a high stakes power struggle over Volcity. After a final confrontation with Sonshi, Ryuga defeated the last Madou Horror, Garo’s armor was revived and it’s golden shine returns. Hakana lived just long enough for her to have her dream realized; because she was slowly turning into a horror, Ryuga had to kill her own mother, help her die as a mortal than a monster. Although tragic, there was little time to mourn as Zedom had fully awakened and set his sights towards the city. Burai tried to calm Zedom’s rage, but failed. He died, but left a spiritual gift to Rian as an insurance policy. As the three knights battled against Zedom, they weren’t winning as Zedom proved to be too powerful. However, after discovering Burai’s surviving legacy, Rian used it to weaken Zedom and Garo’s golden power was used to empower the other armors into golden armors themselves. With the three as golden knights, they finished off Zedom and restored peace to the lands. With Zedom defeated, the people had a unforgettable experience against darkness. However, knowledge of the events was sealed as Rian used a powerful spell to erase the memories of all citizens, cleaning all knowledge of Zedom and the Makai Knights. Afterwards, both Rian and Ryuga managed to hunt down Tousei. He was hiding in his steak house once again, but he has since been converted into a Horror (during Zedom's reign of terror). Tousei was slayed and answered for his crimes. Originally, Rian was supposed to be a guardian over the ancient Makai ruins until new protectors can watch over the site. However, she has romantic feelings for Ryuga and had Aguri watch over the ruins until someone replaces him. While Aguri privately trains and protects the ruins, Rian travels with Ryuga as his personal Makai Priestess. Their journey doesn't end here as new stories unfold in the events of Gold Storm Flight. Cast & Characters *Wataru Kuriyama as Ryūga Dōgai/GARO the Golden Knight *Miki Nanri as Rian *Tsunenori Aoki as Aguri Kusugami/GAI the Sky Bow Knight *Junya Ikeda as Takeru Jakuzure/ZEN the Flame Sword Knight *Kohei Otomo as Burai *Hiroko Sato as''' '''Enhō *Kumi Imura as Rivera *Yasuaki Kurata as Sonshi *Megumi Yokoyama as Hakana *Kanji Tsuda as Tousei Kaneshiro *Hironobu Kageyama (voice) as Zaruba Production TBA Pics Gallery TBA Notes & Trivia *This is the only series where the 99.9 second time limit of wearing the Makai Armors isn't mentioned. *First GARO series not to feature Keita Amemiya as the director nor writer for any episodes of this series. *This is the first GARO series set in the fictional city. *If Rian actively used her memory erasing spells upon the populace, they could've had an easier time stopping the dark forces without humanity being manipulated so easily. Articles & References TBA External Links * The One Who Shines in the Darkness on Wikipedia Category:Garo